La búsqueda
by Estrella Lunacharski
Summary: Él parte en busca de su pasado. Ella busca un amor de verdad. Pero ambos indudablemente, se toparán con algo que nunca imaginaron encontrar. 01xR
1. Regreso a la eternidad

**La búsqueda**

**Créditos:** GW y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no a mí.

**Sinopsis:** ¿Quién soy? El piloto del Wing Zero parte en la búsqueda de aquella respuesta.

**Regreso a la eternidad.**

Por primera vez aquel muchacho se sintió querido y protegido ¿Por qué con ella todo es posible? Se preguntó. El calor que emanaba de las suaves manos de la joven lo envolvió por completo, su cabeza no podía haber encontrado mejor lugar para reposar que el pecho de la ministra y aquellas palabras… "Ya todo terminó" hicieron eco en su cabeza…

Sólo la observaba mientras ella seguía hablando ante el público. Sus ojos tan claros y profundos no se habían apartado de su mente ningún segundo durante esa larga y cruel guerra. Recordó también la última conversación decente que tuvo con ella cuando iba a abandonar la nave Libra para lanzarse a una batalla que sabía nadie iba a ganar.

"_**Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti"**_

Si, él no era nada al lado de esa jovencita. No tenía nada que ofrecerle más que sus promesas y su cuidado. Aunque solamente tenía 16 años en lo profundo de su ser sabía que no habría nadie capaz, aparte ella, de causar aquellas sensaciones en él.

Siquiera tenía un nombre verdadero. Ahora observaba más de cerca aquellas facciones y sobre todo, esos labios que se movían mientras ella seguía hablando.

No la olvidaría nunca porque ella era la razón por la cual no sucumbió ante nadie. Ella era quien le daba esperanzas de un nuevo mundo y él, él quería estar a su lado… pero primero debía encontrar respuestas.

Salió de aquella sala tan sigilosamente como era su costumbre, puso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros y emprendió camino hasta su próxima parada: L1

Encontraría las respuestas, buscaría por todo el espacio y la tierra su verdadera identidad, porque esa era su nueva misión.

_Continuará_

Notas de la autora: Hola, esta es una historia que pretende ser la continuación del Endless Waltz. Espero que si la han leído, la comenten. Hace mucho que no escribo y se que tengo muchos errores, espero su ayuda y corrección (por favor). Ojalá que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y pronto les traigo el segundo. Gracias


	2. Presentimiento

**La búsqueda**

**Créditos:** GW y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no a mí.

**Sinopsis:** ¿Quién soy? El piloto del Wing Zero parte en la búsqueda de aquella respuesta.

**Capítulo 2. Presentimiento.  
**

* * *

El incesante tecleo se hacía dueño del silencio reinante en aquella semivacía habitación. La luz estaba apagada y el brillo de la pantalla hacía recordar a aquel ambiente de montaña cuando se cuenta una historia de terror. Un joven rostro se vislumbraba de las penumbras y unas fuertes manos presionaban rítmicamente las susodichas teclas.

Él investigaba unos supuestos intentos de infiltración a la base de datos de los preventivos, tenía la impresión de que algún desconocido deseaba mostrarse al mundo de una forma no tan amistosa, y, estaba en sus manos el poder evitarlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta desconcentraron al muchacho quien se levantó de un salto y lo primero que hizo fue subir el interruptor para no dar lugar a cualquier situación indeseable, luego, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió sólo para encontrarse con la mucama quien le traía la cena en un carrito.

- Gracias – le dijo él mientras ella entraba.

- ¿Dónde dejo el carrito? Joven – preguntó ella mientras se detenía a mirar el pecho desnudo de Heero.

- Allá – señaló un lugar al lado de la pequeña mesa que adornaba el centro del salón.

La mujer fue sin más preámbulos hasta allí, sirvió la cena y se dispuso a irse no sin antes decirle al ex soldado:

Buen provecho joven. Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme.

Las palabras de la mucama retumbaron en su mente. Sintió una rara necesidad que jamás antes había tenido, fue hasta el espejo en el baño y se miró. Sus músculos estaban desarrollados y no tenían nada que envidiar a los de Trowa Barton.

Río repentinamente. Ahora andaba pensando en cosas tan triviales como los músculos y fue entonces cuando extrañó la guerra. Su vida como que había quedado sin sentido después de tantos años de entrenamiento y trabajo duro para convertirse en lo que era, un soldado perfecto.

Bajó sus puños con fuerza sobre el lavabo y se odió a si mismo. Pensar en la guerra de forma diferente a lo que se había propuesto no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos extrañarla. Levantó su cabeza, que por efecto de aquel sentimiento frustrante había bajado junto a sus puños, miró al espejo fijamente y vio reflejados sus azules ojos en él.

Recordó el porqué estaba en ese hotel, a esa hora y en ese instante. Tenía una misión importante que le resolvería la vida, y por sobre todo, le daría las pautas a seguir con aquel cosquilleo profundo que sentía en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en aquella mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color cielo.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, agarró la camiseta negra que colgaba de una silla y se la puso, luego se sentó y empezó su cena.

Unos pasos rápidos y firmes se oían a lo lejos. Una figura de negro caminaba sigilosamente entre los innumerables pasillos de L1. Algunos de los mendigos que yacían tirados por allí lo miraban pero enseguida volvían a sus cosas.

- Aquí es – murmuró el joven.

Detuvo su andar frente a un viejo y abandonado edificio. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando tomo la manija para abrirla, esta cayó del otro lado y la puerta se destartaló ensuciando al muchacho.

- Grandioso – replicó él mientras se sacudía el chaleco.

Sin más preámbulos entró al edificio en ruinas y como si se tratara de su hogar, posó su mano sobre la pared y milagrosamente las luces se encendieron. Heero miró a su alrededor tratando de asimilar lo que veía. Las cosas no estaban ordenadas como cuando él abandonó el laboratorio del Dr. J. hace más de un año.

Suponía que soldados de Oz o gente cualquiera habían entrado y robado la mayoría de la información además de objetos de alto valor. Suspiró y se dejó caer de cuclillas en medio del desastre y vidrios rotos.

¿Por dónde empezar? Había pasado tanto tiempo y encontrar una pista a estas alturas de la vida ya no era fácil, aunque él fuese el experimentado piloto de gundam.

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a recorrer el lugar hasta que llegó a un libro que estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo tomó y luego lo abrió donde estaba puesta una flor marchita. Recordó que la muchacha que limpiaba el laboratorio lo había guardado allí mientras que el Dr. J. lo regañaba por su incompetencia.

Y fue en ese instante que lo recordó todo. La explosión, su carrera hasta la ciudad y el cuerpo sin vida de aquel pequeño cachorrito marrón. Arrugó con fuerza la flor y la arrojó lejos donde no la pudiera encontrar jamás.

El remordimiento crecía cada vez más en su entristecido corazón y unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar. Cerró los puños de la impotencia que sentía y salió por la destrozada puerta.

La inercia lo iba guiando a medida que caminaba a paso firme por las calles de la colonia. Sentía un débil llamado y un presentimiento le decía que el lugar destinado era de vital importancia para el efectivo desarrollo de su misión. Alzó su vista y fijó sus ojos en un pórtico negro. Había llegado… al fin.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

_**Notas:**_ Pues he aqui yo de nuevo. En primer lugar quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron el primer capitulo y gracias por la oportunidad que le dieron n_n.

No actualizé antes porque estaba con demasiados examenes (la facultad como fastidiaa a veces jeje) y también se me borró el capitulo por culpa de un virus... parece mentira que justamente el archivo más valorado y que más te costó hacer es el que se vaya T_T. Entonces me tocó reescribirlo y no es para nada igual de lo que fue el anterior, además, que escribir sobre Heero y algo no romántico es muy, muy pero muy difícil y toma su tiempo asi que, sepan disculpar cualquier demora..

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**breaksistem: **muchas gracias y si.. lo continuaré!!! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tambien!!

**Nikita Yuy Peacecraft:** Sip, he aquí el segundo cap. Y gracias por tu ideas que las estoy tomando en cuenta!!! Espero que la extensión de este capitulo esté bien ^^. Gracias por los ánimos y la fuerza

**Misato San:** ah!! me encantó tu frase y la usaré en mi fanfic!!! en serio!!! espero sigas leyendo esta historia. Muchas gracias.


	3. Descubirmiento

**La búsqueda**

**Créditos:** GW y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no a mí.

**Capítulo 3. Descubrimiento.**

* * *

"**Cementerio"**

Heero Yuy leyó la palabra con lentitud mientras enterraba las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Suspiró. ¿Cuánto había cambiado este lugar después de la última vez que lo había visitado? Sus recuerdos lo golpearon nuevamente y su cerebro dio la orden a su pierna derecha para que iniciara la caminata, pero ésta no quiso obedecer.

"_**Yo… no entiendo que hago aquí"**_

Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo y esta vez consiguió moverse unos pasos hasta llegar a quedar frente a frente con el portón negro y tenebroso. Liberó una de sus manos de la prisión de los bolsillos y se dispuso a abrir el pórtico cuando éste se movió sólo y un chirrido lastimó su membrana timpánica.

"_**¿Qué significa esto?" **_Se preguntó mentalmente. Vio salir a una chica rubia y de tez blanquecina de la manera más despreocupada. Ella quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí y tampoco era de importancia. Volvió a fijar su vista sobre el portón, ahora abierto, y se decidió a entrar.

Miró a su alrededor y todo era lo mismo, tumbas y panteones lo saludaban por doquier pero su corazón le decía que debía caminar un poco más.

A lo lejos divisó un cartel y fue hasta él. Ahora por fin se enteró que pasaba allí. Ese cementerio había sido fundado luego de aquel ataque sorpresa a una base de mobile suit en donde una parte de la zona residencial de la ciudad había sido arrasada y como consecuencia muchas personas inocentes murieron aquel día.

Heero recordó aquel fatídico hecho y unas lágrimas amenazaron con recorrer sus mejilla pero él, las contuvo valientemente y siguió caminando. Debía ser por ahí el lugar que buscaba y al fin lo encontró. Se arrodilló ante aquel montículo y pronunció las palabras que tanto había querido decir todo ese tiempo:

- Perdóname, perdóname por favor.

Se quedó un rato allí, de rodillas frente al montículo que sirvió como una improvisada tumba y las lágrimas se abrieron paso a través de los párpados y cayeron una por una a tierra formando un pequeño charco a cada lado. Heero levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia aquel cielo artificial.

Un cálido sentimiento se envolvió su pecho y se sintió de una manera extraña, como si la pequeña Mary le hubiera dicho que no tenía porqué pedir perdón, que todo estaba bien. Pero esa sensación extraña fue interrumpida por un ruido que no pasó desapercibido para el soldado perfecto, giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta y se encontró con unos profundos ojos color miel y una cabellera rubia. La dueña de aquellos ojos le sonrió descaradamente y le mostró una flor blanca.

- No es bueno venir a cementerios sin un presente adecuado, toma – dijo ella extendiéndole la flor.

Él negó con la cabeza, se levantó y empezó a caminar. La chica sólo lo miró irse y depositó la humilde flor sobre el montículo.

Yuy salió de aquel lugar y cruzó toda la ciudad para llegar a los barrios bajos donde se encontraba el escondido laboratorio del Dr. J. Supo, por instinto, que la primera cosa que debía hacer para encontrar una pista sobre su familia era hurgar en el pasado, aunque fuera su pasado más reciente.

Ya adentro, volvió a buscar dentro de los cajones y carpetas viejas, ya que las computadoras se habían estropeado y algunas faltaban. De algún modo, el Dr. J había guardado registros escritos acerca de todos sus movimientos y eso Heero lo agradeció infinitamente.

Revisó cada carpeta, cada papel hasta llegar una especie de recorte de periódico viejo. Observó con atención la fecha y el título:

AC 191 – Ataque terrorista St. Gabriel

Un par de imágenes rápidas llegaron a su mente y unas simples pero profundas palabras hicieron eco en su memoria: Este día, esta noche… Alfa negro

**_Flashback_**

Un pequeño caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de un laboratorio secreto en una colonia desconocida. Un hombre viejo y con anteojos le cerró el paso y lo agarró del brazo. El niño no opuso resistencia pero con un poco de fuerza logró soltarse del agarre. El hombre mayor se limitó a observarlo e hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera y el muchachito asintió. Ambas personas siguieron hasta el final del pasillo donde el anciano abrió una puerta y entraron a una habitación que contenía nada más una mesa y silla.

- Niño, siéntate – el pequeño obedeció y ocupó la única silla que había en el cuarto – Irás a una misión en la Tierra. Ellos se están sobrepasando y tu misión es liquidarlos. Serás enviado al antiguo reino de Cinq y te harás pasar como un muchachito normal. Tus datos falsos estarán disponibles en la red y cualquier cosa sólo debes acceder a ellos. Debes pasar desapercibido y recuerda no contarle a nadie de la misión. He arreglado tu estadía en el instituto St. Gabriel. Dirigirás el ataque y si algo sale mal ofrecerás refugio a los rebeldes en la casa de los Darlian. Esta será tu prueba para confirmar si eres apto para el gundam. Tu nombre clave será Alfa Negro. ¿Entendido?

- Si señor – respondió el niño de ojos cobalto y cabello chocolate.

- De acuerdo, ahora piérdete. Tu vuelo sale en – consultando su reloj – media hora.

Así, un pequeño y frío asesino viajó a la Tierra. El transbordador aterrizó pocas horas después en Cinq y el niño fue directamente a su objetivo: St. Gabriel.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Heero arrugó el pedazo de papel viejo en sus manos y terminó destruyéndolo. Esa parte de su memoria le había sido borrada de algún modo pero quién diría que unos ojos color cielo serían tan difíciles de olvidar.

Se habían conocido. Ella lo había seguido como hasta hace poco y él, como siempre, huyó de ella para perderse en cualquier parte.

"_**Pero esto ahora cambiará. Encontraré quien soy y entonces, volveré a ti como te lo prometí. Vivir con emociones es la única manera de vivir y esto es lo que siento debo hacer".**_

Siguió hojeando la carpeta pero no encontró nada relevante y entonces optó por despedirse para siempre de aquel lugar. Se levantó y recorrió rincón por rincón, esquina por esquina. Prometiéndose mentalmente nunca volver a pelear en una guerra causada por estupideces.

Ya terminado su ritual de despedida, decidió salir de allí y dirigirse nuevamente a su hotel. Mientras salía de los barrios bajos y se adentraba más a la zona central vio una cafetería y notó que su estómago le suplicó algo de comer. Agradeció mentalmente que Dúo no estuviera presente pues quizás comenzaría con su pesadez y lo fastidiaría hasta el cansancio al oír los rugidos que emanaban de aquella víscera. Llegó a la cafetería y entró. Se acomodó en una de las mesas y esperó que alguien viniera a atenderle.

- ¿Qué ordena? – una voz femenina captó su atención y giró su rostro en dirección de donde venían las ondas sonoras. Se encontró con la cara de la misma chica de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel del cementerio. Se sorprendió aunque lo disimuló bajo la fachada de cubo de hielo que tenía.

- Un café negro sin azúcar – respondió estoico. La muchacha lo miró con una sonrisa y se fue a traer el pedido, no sin antes decir:

- Creo que uno con azúcar y leche le sentaría mejor.

A nuestro protagonista no le dio tiempo de rechazar sutilmente la oferta porque el pedido llegó antes que pasaran dos minutos.

- Espero que lo disfrute y – añadió la joven – aquí tiene una rosquilla. Seguro tiene hambre.

- Gracias – dijo Yuy secamente mientras agarraba la taza y sorbía un poco de café. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos impresionantes ojos que seguían cada movimiento suyo como si fueran un radar – Creo que debería hablarle a su jefe y elogiar la increíble amabilidad y el buen servicio que prestan los empleados de… – desvió la vista hacia una de las servilletas – "Cookies Café".

- Eso sería agradable – respondió la chica sonriendo con una pureza angelical.

- Hn… - el monosílabo le salió sin siquiera pensarlo – Entonces… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó él sin la más mínima pizca de vergüenza, pero siempre manteniendo aquel porte frío y calculador.

- Mi nombre es, Sarah Lowe – respondió ella.

"_**Sarah Lowe ¿Había dicho **__**LOWE**__**?"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas mías: **Hola de nuevo. Creo que tardé bastante con este capítulo. Pero más vale tarde que nunca dicen. Bien, en este episodio se descubre lo que pasó en el Episodio 0 y de verdad pasó jajaja. Además el conoce a una chica y establece conversación con ella, ayudándome de paso a alargar cada capítulo. Otra cosa que debo mencionar es que cambié la sinopsis. Si, es que el fic no sólo tratará del pasado de Heero sino de muchas cosas más y por consiguiente será largo.

Ya saben, espero críticas constructivas y comentarios hermosos también, que me hacen dar saltitos de alegría cada vez que los leo y me ayudan a mejorar. Ah!! Aprobé el examen más difícil y por eso me inspiré para escribir jejeje.

Agradezco inmensamente todos los comentarios y ayuda que me prestaron y en especial mi querida amiga **Nikita Yuy Peacecraft** por todos los comentarios, chistes y demás cosas que siempre salen a flote cuando nos encontramos.

A _**Breaksistem**_por seguir esta historia y gracias por haber creído en ella, en serio querida te lo agradezco. Porque gracias a ti sigue viva la historia.

A **Misato san**: tienes razón porque cada vez que tu comentas estoy por terminar un capítulo nuevo jajaja. Y gracias por la frase es que la usaré, pero más adelante.

A **Leen**: aquí está nuevo chapter. Gracias por tu comentario.

Saludos a todos!!!


	4. Acosador

**La búsqueda**

**Créditos:** GW y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no a mí.

**Capítulo 4. Acosador.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**Sarah Lowe ¿Había dicho LOWE?"**_

La chica de rubios cabellos y ojos color miel se asustó cuando vio la nueva expresión del muchacho. Aquellos ojos cobalto se abrieron de par en par, parecían dos ruedas de carreta, se quedó boquiabierto y estático en su lugar. Ella, instintivamente, se alejó de él y retrocedió para luego voltear con elegancia. Suponía que era mejor huir; ya le había dicho la otra camarera, Nathalie, que se cuidara de los hombres guapos y apuestos porque una nunca sabía lo que se escondía en el fondo de ellos.

Sarah ni siquiera miró atrás, ni una sola vez. Entró corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dentro de la cocina y se sentó en una de las butacas. Estaba más que agradecida de que el jefe del personal aún no se hubiera aparecido porque si no le esperaba una regañada y quizás hasta el señor "hagan lo que les ordeno" la despediría. Despedida, no era una palabra que a ella le gustara en lo absoluto. Gracias a ese trabajo podía estudiar y vivir como una persona normal, no tenía tantos lujos pero tampoco le faltaban cosas. Prefería mil veces ser camarera que prostituta en las calles de L1, porque para eso, tenía un cuerpo perfecto. No eran pocas las veces que su jefe se le insinuó y ella rechazó la oferta, sutilmente, pero lo suficientemente como para que su superior se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón.

- Querida ¿estás bien? – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió que la suave y tierna mano de Moncha, la cocinera, se posó sobre su hombro – Te noto algo asustada ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera? ¿Frederick otra vez?

- No Mon, Fred no intentó nada esta vuelta. Ya sabes, algunos clientes son algo especiales, por no decir raros – explicó ella y luego lanzó un largo pero silencioso suspiro.

- ¿Te tocó? Dímelo – pidió Moncha entre exaltada y preocupada.

- No, no, tranquilízate. Es sólo que, es un chaval bien guapo pero creo que no es de mi tipo nada más – las manos de Sarah estrujaron una servilleta.

-Otra vez coqueteando con clientes – la cocinera rió divertida mientras volvía a meter su gran cucharón en la olla y revolvía la sopa – Ya te lo dijimos y no haces caso.

- Lo sé, lo sé – respondió ella un poco avergonzada.

- Deberías saber que tienes que ¡¡¡TRABAJAR!!! – gritó Fred en el oído de Sarah. Nadie sabía de donde salió y si oyó o no parte de la conversación – Mueve tu trasero ahora, rápido.

La chica volvió a salir y miró hacia la mesa donde diez minutos antes se encontraba el muchacho de ojos azules. Fue hasta la mesa para recoger la taza y encontró la servilleta en forma de sobre. Abrió el improvisado papel y unos billetes cayeron al suelo. Ella se agachó mostrando, sin querer, parte de sus bragas y una pesada mano apretó uno de sus glúteos con obscenidad.

Sarah dio un respingo y automáticamente se levantó. Entonces dos fuertes brazos la atrajeron de atrás y sintió él flácido y gordo abdomen de un hombre mucho más alto que ella, presionando su espalda. Ella no tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de hacer nada para detener la gruesa mano que fue a parar directamente en el interior de sus bragas, tocando con furia su intimidad. Su boca fue tapada con la otra mano y ella soportó, inmovilizada, por un largo minuto aquel abuso sexual. De pronto, sintió que los brazos del hombre la liberaban y él caía a un lado de bruces al suelo.

- Sarah, pequeña. Vete lo más rápido que puedas de aquí y no vuelvas más – era Moncha, que con su cucharón había noqueado a Fred, el jefe y dueño de la cafetería.

- Gracias y mil veces gracias. Espero poder pagarte esto algún día – respondió ella abrazando, entre lágrimas, a la vieja cocinera. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que el local estaba totalmente cerrado y no había ningún alma en pena. – Buscaré mis cosas – dicho esto la rubia marchó hacia los vestidores y salió apresuradamente del local con el bolso en las manos.

El local había cerrado temprano y eso extrañó a Heero, aunque no más el solo hecho de saber que existía alguien con el apellido Lowe. Pensó en aquella chica rubia, nunca más regresó luego de decir su nombre. Debió haberla asustado la cara de sorpresa que había puesto él cuando se enteró de que existía una sola posibilidad. ¿ Y si ella era pariente lejana de Odín Lowe? Podría estar vinculada a él de alguna forma. Yuy recordaba Odín y muy bien. Ese hombre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y más, le dio una lección de vida que no debía olvidar nunca.

Seguía caminando por las calles de la ciudad, absorto en sus pensamientos. Intentó recordar si Odín le mencionó acerca de un pariente o un hijo, pero nada. Bufó y pateó una lata que estaba frente a sus pies. Siguió un poco más hasta llegar a una esquina y le sorprendió el semáforo en rojo para peatones. Esperó pacientemente que cambiara a verde cuando su ojo derecho captó la imagen de un punto rosa moviéndose a una distancia equitativa como de una cuadra. Su mente envió el mensaje hasta sus piernas que empezaron a moverse rápidamente hacia esa dirección.

Ella sentía como si alguien la siguiera, miró atrás y sólo vio a las personas pasar. Qué extraño, pensó para sus adentros, pero enseguida se convenció de que era sólo su imaginación por el trauma que había pegado de lo que sucedió con Fred. Estaba a punto de llegar al departamento cuando se paró en seco. Otra vez la misma sensación que le taladraba la espalda. Debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto. Agachó su cabeza y se examinó. Rió y se dio cuenta que aún estaba con el traje de camarera que era ajustado y corto. Se dijo a si misma que quizás era sólo un calenturiento que se la estaba tragando con la mirada.

Él la había seguido hasta cerca de un edificio. Quizás la chica vivía allí. En realidad necesitaba de un lugar privado para hablar con ella sobre el tema de Odín Lowe. El vio que ella movía su cabeza para atrás y se escondió detrás de una columna, pero antes compró un periódico y disimuló que era un transeúnte corriente, la chica volvió su cabeza hacia adelante y siguió su camino y él tras ella.

La rubia paró otra vez y él chocó contra una mujer de edad que llevaba unas bolsas a cuestas. Todas las mercaderías cayeron al suelo y la anciana se agachó a recogerlas, pero Heero fue más rápido y en menos de 30 segundos ya estaban todas las compras de la mujer en las bolsas y él ya la había ayudado a levantarse.

- Discúlpeme – dijo él sincero pasando una de sus manos por su alborotado cabello – Si pudiera la ayudaría a llevar su carga hasta su casa, pero me temo que no es posible.

- No se preocupe joven. Allí viene mi hijo a ayudarme. Gracias – la mujer sonrió amablemente y se lanzó en brazos de un muchacho, no mayor que Heero, y se fue con él.

La rubia de rosa se alejó bastante y él agradeció a lo que existiera por haber chocado con la mujer. Apresuró la marcha y vio como la joven desaparecía en el edificio blanco que estaba frente suyo. Bien, sabía donde vivía la muchacha, ahora la cuestión era conversar con ella. Se acercó a la construcción y entró. No había nadie y eso le pareció excelente. Vio sobre un estante un libro y pensó que podría ser la lista de habitantes del edificio. Corrió, prácticamente, hasta el libro y lo abrió. Buscó por orden alfabético y encontró a Sarah Lowe.

- Bingo. Lowe nº 47 – murmuró para sí mismo, abandonó el libro y fue hasta el ascensor. Llegar hasta la puerta resultó pan comido. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se quedó ahí, estático, esperando una señal quizás para abrir la puerta o que ésta se abriera sola.

Sarah se sentó en la cama y mientras se quitaba los tacones recordó la servilleta que había guardado con rapidez entre sus senos. La sacó y leyó el contenido en voz alta.

"Quiero conversar contigo. Es muy importante para mí. Lo que me digas puede ser pieza clave para mi investigación Sarah Lowe"

La chica se quedó helada al leer aquellas palabras. El enigmático galán del cementerio quería hablar con ella. Pero… ¿cómo, donde y cuando? Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia. Se levantó de la cama y, descalza, fue hasta la puerta y miró por el rabillo de la misma. Se quedó sorprendida, era el chico castaño y parecía bastante agitado, por no decir nervioso. Él volvió a insistir, pero esta vez habló:

- Sé que estás ahí. Si leíste la nota, ábreme por favor.

- Si la leí, pero no quiero hablar contigo. No es un buen momento – respondió ella.

- Si no me abres, derribaré la puerta – amenazó él poniendo un ojo en el rabillo, cosa que a la rubia le dio un choque visual de inmediato.

Segundos después ella le abría la puerta y él pasaba. Se miraron por un breve instante y él, al fin, soltó lo que tenía que preguntar:

- ¿Qué grado de parentesco tienes con Odín Lowe? – fue una rápida, directa y certera pregunta. Yuy estaba acostumbrado a ir al grano y los rodeos no le gustaban porque no era un hablador.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? – ella comenzó a llorar – Tú no eres nadie para aparecerte un día e interrogarme sobre mi vida. Nadie. Déjame en paz y lárgate – su voz quebrada adquirió una fortaleza.

- Si, no soy nadie. Es por eso justamente que necesito información. Y sé que tú tienes esa información – tomó a Sarah de los brazos y acercó su rostro desesperado al de ella – Odín Lowe es la clave fundamental para todo – apretó con más fuerza los femeninos brazos.

Sarah se asustó. Su cara empalideció. Él era violento y sus ojos fríos junto con su rostro lleno de desesperación, despertó la alerta roja en el inconsciente de la rubia. Pasó como una hora de la casi violación de la que fue víctima y ahora un extraño venía y quería saber todo sobre ella. ¿Qué le importaba a ese hombre si era pariente o no de Odin Lowe? Su sistema de autodefensa se activó y su rodilla fue más rápida.

Él sólo quería saber la verdad. La única pista se vislumbraba ante sus ojos y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. No se dio cuenta de cómo tomaba a la chica de los brazos ni la fuerza que ejercía en los suyos. La desesperación lo gobernaba por completo. Si alguno de sus compañeros de batalla lo veía, quizás ni siquiera reconocerían a ese hombre. Un hombre fruto de la incertidumbre y soledad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor en sus genitales. Soltó a la chica con fuerza y cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera el soldado perfecto era inmune a eso.

Sarah, al ver la oportunidad de huir, no dudó. Fue rápido hasta su mesa, tomó la cartera que estaba ahí y salió corriendo del departamento, no sin antes llavear la puerta. Se fue a toda prisa hacia abajo y salió del edificio corriendo. Debía irse, ya mismo. Pasó cerca de un basurero y arrojó en él la llave.

Las personas la miraban al pasar porque ella iba sin zapatos, pero eso a la rubia no le importó. Fue directo al puerto espacial. Ya sabía a dónde huir. Un lugar que nadie se imaginaría.

**"_Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa"_**

**_

* * *

Notas: _**Hola hola. Perdon por el un mes que no actualizé pero andaba de finales y hoy, oficialemente, han terminado ^^. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, subiré un capitulo nuevo una vez por semana. Si, leyeron bien, una vez por semana ^^.

En este episodio vimos a un Heero desesperado y a una rubia no colaboradora. Pero imagínense lo que es para Heero saber que hay pistas acerca de su pasado. Uff, hasta yo me puse nerviosa. Y pobre Sarah, pero bueno, las chicas somos asi de sensibles. Pero, si se dieron cuenta. Heero se quedó encerrado en el departamento con un dolor en sus partes bajas. Si quieren saber lo que pasará en el próximo capi, no duden en leerlo dentro de una semana.

Bien, otra cosa que quiero decir es que, subiré un oneshot navideño para GW la proxima semana, así que doble actualización.

Bueno, ha llegado la hora de responder a sus geniales comentarios:

**Anika San:** fuiste la primera. Y si, la he continuado ^^. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Misato san:** muchas gracias ^^ y espero ahora no la aniquiles o si no, Heero quizás nunca descubra nada xD. Vi tu deviant y me encantó, quería pedirte permiso para usar algunas imagenes jeje.

**breaksistemn:** Gracias por todo ^^. Si, Odín Lowe. Él es, para mi, el autor intelectual de todo este embrollo (aunque quizás nunca se lo imaginó) Espero que este capitulo no te haya sacado de tus espectativas pero creo que el soldado perfecto tenía que ser desesperado.

**Nikita Yuy Peacecraft:** jajaja. Espero que esta vez no lo haya sacado tanto de personaje. Pero actualizaré mas de seguido. Extraño esas conversaciones bolsilleras.

**Paburo:** Gracias por tus halagos, me hacen muy feliz. Si, una hija o si no, ¿cómo le haria nuestro soldado perfecto humano?

**Zero:** gracias por haber leido 3 capis y me alegro de haberte dejado picado.

Si encontraron algun error, cualquiera que sea, haganmelo saber por favor. Saludos y nos vemos. Hasta la proxima.

Saludos a todos.


	5. No huirás

**La búsqueda**

**Créditos:** GW y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no a mí.

**Capítulo 5. No huirás.**

**

* * *

  
**

Maldición – gritó él mientras se atajaba la entrepierna e intentaba levantarse. Jamás había recibido un golpe como aquel. Se sentía adolorido y sobre todo, humillado. Pero no, no dejaría que ella escape y se lleve la única esperanza para encontrar respuestas. Ella no sabía a quién había golpeado, no debió meterse con el soldado perfecto. Se levantó un poco y su rostro reflejó la molestia y el dolor electrizante que sentía. Se sostuvo por el borde de la mesa redonda colocada estratégicamente a un costado de la salita, cerca de una de las ventanas, y allí logró ponerse totalmente de pie. Profirió otro quejido seguido de una maldición.

La chica ya estaba comprando el boleto para subir al transbordador. Notó como algunas personas se reían disimuladamente de sus descalzos pies y ella frunció ligeramente el seño. Cómo odiaba a los metiches, debería de ponerles un espejo para que puedan ver su imagen reflejada y se horroricen de sí mismos.

Aquí tiene Señorita – el joven moreno le tendió el boleto y le guiño un ojo – Debería apurarse – miró el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa, detrás de la vitrina de recepción – sólo tiene diez minutos para subir al transbordador.

Gracias – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa y tomando la boleta. Volteó contoneándose ligeramente y notó como algunos ancianos la miraban embobados – Viejos verdes – murmuró para sí misma y siguió el camino que la llevaría a la máquina.

Se acomodó en clase de turistas. El asiento era algo angosto e incómodo. A su lado, una mujer estornudaba con fuerza.

Al fin, pudo levantarse y el dolor se había apaciguado. Caminó hasta la puerta y cuando quiso abrirla notó que estaba cerrada bajo llave. Suspiró y retrocedió unos pasos, luego tiró la puerta y pudo salir.

Estaba molesto, esa chiquilla era bien difícil. Quizás ya estaría bien lejos de allí y no le quedaba de otra que empezar a buscar en la red los datos de la jovencita. No iba a perder tan valiosa herramienta para descubrir su pasado, claro que no, él era Heero Yuy.

* * *

**Notas: **Hola, me digno a aparecer. En realidad, este capítulo es corto y no dice nada, pero quería subirlo porque hasta ahí me alcanzó la inspiración y las ganas. Prometí muchas cosas y no cumplí por diversos problemas que he tenido y fueron muy grandes como para poder concentrarme en la historia y de verdad, pido perdón a todos mis lectores. Ahora, tengo en mente que esta será mi ultima historia de Gundam Wing, por eso deseo hacerla bien y como no tengo mucho tiempo por el tema de la universidad, ya estoy en tercer año y como seré doctora me tengo que tomar las cosas más en serio a partir de ahora.

Con esto no quiero decir que no actualizaré esta historia, más bien, la terminaré cueste lo que cueste porque ustedes se lo merecen. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Saludos y nos vemos en cualquier momento.


	6. Aguja en un pajar

_**La búsqueda**_

**Créditos:** GW y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no a mí.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6. Aguja en un pajar.**_

Heero Yui regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba. Ingresó a su cuarto y nada más hacerlo, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó colgada en una silla. Segundos después se deshizo de sus botas y ropa hasta quedar solamente en unos bóxers. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se liberó de lo último que le quedaba puesto. Prendió la ducha, se puso bajo ella y agua tibia comenzó a descender mojando sus cabellos castaños, siguiendo la curva de su nuca y cuello, bajando por sus anchos hombros y pectorales bien formados para llegar al suelo en donde se escurría en la alcantarilla. Alcanzó por el jabón y se lo pasó por el desnudo cuerpo, palmo por palmo, enjabonándolo y creando pequeñas burbujas. Cerró sus ojos, su rostro se relajó totalmente y comenzó a divagar en pensamientos.

Por un instante se imaginó tenerla entre sus brazos, suave piel blanca en contacto con la suya y se estremeció. Abrió sus ojos de vuelta pero esta vez tenía una mirada más dura que la de costumbre. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella era demasiado inalcanzable, era una reina y ¿él? No era nadie, ni siquiera tenía un apellido y nombre verdadero. Eso lo llevó a cambiar su línea de frustraciones y pensó en la chica rubia, posible hija de su tutor. Y para más se le había escapado, de una manera tan estúpida para alguien como él.

Enjuagó lo último que le quedaba de jabón y cerró el grifo. Se secó con una toalla y se la lío por cintura. Llegó hasta la cómoda, la abrió y sacó ropa interior negra, una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros. Se vistió con rapidez, flexionándose de una manera tan natural que parecía un tigre en libertad. Pero en pensamientos y emociones se sentía aprisionado. Necesitaba encontrar a esa chica que había perdido por ineptitud. Así mismo como sonaba, fue inepto y tanto entrenamiento militar no le sirvió para frenar a una jovencita. Pero la iba a encontrar y allí conocería su verdad. Fue hasta su laptop y se hundió en ella, tecleando sin cesar.

_"Laralala larallala . El sol no deja de brillar, penumbras se fueron, estoy en mi hogar. Mi gente sonríe, es tan bello este lugar. Laralalala, de prisa voy, tengo que regresar, con el olor a infancia que felicidad me hace recordar"_

Un rubia preciosa sin zapatos y vestida de mesera cantaba su canción al salir del aeropuerto. Se movía de un lado a otro contoneando sus caderas, apretando más su bolso contra su cuerpo y deslumbrando la vista de los brasileros con su platina cabellera que brillaba al sol.

Si, ella era Sarah Lowe la joven que logró doblegar la fuerza de voluntad y testículos de Heero Yui. Había aterrizado en un aeropuerto de Sao Paulo, Brasil y tenía como destino llegar hasta su madre, que según lo último que supo vivía en alguna localidad de Ponta Porá. Revisó su cartera y se dio cuenta que el dinero no le iba a alcanzar para pagarse otro boleto de avión hasta ese lugar. Arrugó la frente y suspiró con pesadez. Iría en tren pero llegaría. Ella también tenía dudas y quería resolverlas.

Era brasilera, nació y creció allí. Disfrutó cada playa, el paseo por las montañas y las selvas. Estaba orgullosa de ser sudamericana y sentía ese hervor que corría por sus venas, la fuerza de la sangre. Trabajó en las colonias debido a toda la guerra que amenazó al mundo y dejó algo empobrecido su país. Su tía le ofreció asilo tanto a su madre como a ella pero sólo la última decidió ir.

Tomó un taxi y le indicó que la llevara a la estación de tren más cercana. Se acomodó en su asiento y observó el paisaje de ciudad mientras iban en marcha. Sonrió y un halo de nostalgia surcó su dolido corazón. Cuánto extrañaba a su madre. Necesitaba tan solo un abrazo suyo. Volvió a suspirar.

Había pasado solamente un día y la encontró. Fue tan fácil. Así que era de aquí. Admitía que tampoco es como si se lo hubiera imaginado. Su característica caucásica no le hizo pensar en esa parte del mundo, pero, el curso de la vida le enseñó que la misma es pura sorpresa. Paseó su mirada y se colocó las gafas, arregló su corbata e irguió su paso. No, él era un empresario importante que vino a hablar de negocios. No podía dejar rastro, puesto que terminaría arruinando su misión y tampoco quería que nadie la supiera. Le concernía a él y a nadie más.

Se sentó en primera clase, acomodándose tanto como pudo. El avión despegó. Abrió la portátil que llevaba consigo como un alargue más de su cuerpo y se centró en ella. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero no le hizo caso, no, hasta que por el reflejo de las gafas observó como el hombre miraba curioso la pantalla de su laptop. Levantó la vista y el hombre desvió la mirada apenado. Volvió a sumergirse en la profundidad de su tarea cuando nuevamente sintió la mirada de su compañero de asiento. Intentó acomodarse de tal modo que la pantalla la pudiera ver solamente él. Pero el hombre no se dio por vencido, seguía tratando de mirar. Agradeció mentalmente que no fuera un tipo temperamental pues si no ya lo hubiera golpeado. Solamente, para sacarse al curioso de encima, preguntó:

- ¿Qué de interesante tiene MI portátil para usted?

- ¿Acaso ella no es la reina del mundo? – respondió con otra pregunta, señalando acusatoriamente con su dedo índice a la pantalla.

- No – respondió Heero cerrando rápidamente la portátil.

- Qué curioso, parecía que lo era. Yo también de joven tenía ciertos fetiches y no lo culpo, a pesar de aparentar ser algo mayor y con esos vestidos de monja, tiene algo que la hace bonita ¿no lo cree? – el hombre volteó hacia Heero que ya disimulaba estar dormido, con la cabeza en dirección a la ventanilla. Pero no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella, hasta había puesto una foto suya como fondo de escritorio. Se sentía verdaderamente un imbécil.

Olfateó un poco con su nariz, extendió los brazos cual niña pequeña y se sintió feliz luego de tanto tiempo. Se encontraba en el lugar donde nació, una pequeña casa maltrecha rodeada de patios con yuyales inmensos. Lucía un poco abandonada, quizás le hubiera pasado algo a su madre.

Entró corriendo a la casa, gritando "mamá" como loca por toda ella. Llegó hasta la habitación principal y abrió la puerta con furia. Todo se encontraba igual pero distinto a la vez, se paseó por toda ella echando cosas y buscando algo. Hasta que lo encontró pegado al espejo. Una nota…

Se acercó con cuidado, no sin antes tropezar con una caja que ella misma había tirado al piso en su histeria. Se compuso un poco el corto vestido, y alargó la mano para agarrar el papel cuando algo la estiró del brazo y la lanzó con rudeza a la cama. Ella tan solo gritó y más, cuando vio que un apuesto joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules oscuros la miraba con severidad.

- ¡Te encontré! – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- Ah… yo… - colocó una mano sobre su corazón en un vano intento por protegerse y con la otra buscaba algo que tirarle al intruso, un florero no estaría nada mal - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esta vez no te escaparás sin decirme lo que quiero oír – él la tomó con violencia del brazo y la levantó un poco, mirándola directo a los ojos, alientos rozándose.

- No… entiendo – gimió ella acobardada.

- De acuerdo, te lo explicaré – la soltó y ella cayó sentada en la cama. Entonces él, busco una silla y volteó la cabecera para que quedara justo frente a la chica. Se sentó y la miró profundamente – Sólo quiero saber que tipo de parentesco tienes con un hombre llamado Odin Lowe.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto ella asustada.

- Yo lo conocí de pequeño, trabajé con él algún tiempo y luego murió – respondió escuetamente sin dar muchos detalles, aún no era el momento para eso – Nunca tuve un nombre hasta que me inventaron uno para un… trabajo – pausó un momento – sé que Odín me adoptó en ese tiempo como algo parecido a un hijo. La verdad es que nunca supe mi verdadero nombre y creo que en él está la clave para encontrarlo. No he tenido nada más que emociones para vivir. Deseo poder saber quien soy en realidad. Eso es todo.

La chica lo miró como si estuviera analizando sus palabras. Después frunció la frente y suspiró derrotada. No condenaba a ese muchacho, hasta cierto punto lo entendía. Quizás ella lo podría ayudar.

- Está bien, te lo diré – dijo y obtuvo la completa atención del piloto – Soy su hija – Heero estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero ella colocó sobre la misma sus dedos con el fin de acallarlo – El problema es que no sé casi nada de él, la única que podría ayudarme con eso es mi madre y cuando llegué y estaba por agarrar ese papel pegado al espejo, tú me interrumpiste. Ahora iré, lo despegaré de ahí y te diré donde está mamá – al tiempo que decía eso actuaba igual, abrió el papel y lo leyó en voz alta – Se encuentra en Miami y aquí está su dirección.

- Vámonos – el muchacho se levantó de la silla y la miró por breves segundos – Sugiero que te mudes de ropa. Con ese atuendo llamarás demasiado la atención y no es adecuado para esta misión – dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta.

- Idiota – gritó ella, lanzando un libro que encontró por ahí a la puerta cerrada – Ingrato, infeliz, acosador… ¿En qué me he metido?


	7. Sorprendeme

**Capítulo 7: Sorprendeme.**

Habían pasado nada más unos meses de haber terminado la guerra por completo. La victoria era suya aunque no era eso lo que ella buscaba. Terminó su té y quedó mirando la taza unos instantes. Era poco el tiempo que tenía para divagar y no lo encontraba necesario, aún así lo hizo y sus pensamientos fueron para con él, siempre esos ojos azules profundos y oscuros, de terrible y escalofriante mirada.

Apretó la taza con fuerza, cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir. Observó a su alrededor y su vista quedó fija en el cuadro que la miraba directamente.

- Padre – lo dijo como si fuera nada más un simple murmullo – Espero estar haciendo esto correctamente, la paz es lo más importante ¿no? Mi responsabilidad primero es con la gente luego, al final, si sobra algo de tiempo podría pensar tal vez un poco en mí...

- No lo creo así Srta. Relena – una suave y dulce voz interrumpió su monólogo – permítame invitarla a salir para que disfrute el día. Es hermoso y el sol verdaderamente está agradable.

Ella volteó asustada, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y mirando directo a los ojos del jóven que acababa de entrar. Lo recordaba, Quatre Raberba Winner, el magnate de las colonias y piloto de Gundam también. Sonrió por inercia y dejó que aquel caballero apartara la silla para que ella pueda levantarse.

- Agradezco tu preocupación Quatre, pero verdaderamente aún debo alistarme para salir a una reunión con el líder de L2 – respondió ella con un leve dejo de pena en su voz.

- Oh! entonces aún no se lo han comunicado, pero la reunión se ha suspendido por motivos de seguridad. He sido asignado como su escolta por esta ocasión pero no deseo verlo de esa manera, podemos aprovechar y salir como amigos a disfrutar del día si usted así lo desea – la voz del rubio sonó algo ansiosa y a ella le pareció extraño pero no se lo tomó muy en serio.

- De acuerdo – finalmente aceptó – sorprendeme.

* * *

**Notas**: Hola, ha pasado un año desde la última actualización. No iba a subir más nada pero un comentario que me llegó al correo me hizo recapacitar. Tienen razón aún tengo mucho que escribir de esta historia :) gracias...


	8. Explosión

_**Capítulo 8. Explosión**_

* * *

"_**Las colonias celebran con la tierra" "Somos parte de la misma galaxia" "Hagamos el amor y no la guerra"**_

Bueno, ese último eslogan la sonrojó en sobremanera y más cuando Quatre, en su ingenuidad, lo leyó y la miró a los ojos con su hermosa sonrisa. Hasta que el muchacho lo entendió y se puso aún más rojo que ella.

- Lo siento en verdad que lo siento – decía mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez para que ella no viera más a sus ojos.

- No... importa, es sólo una frase ¿no? Me alegra en sobremanera que las personas estén tomando conciencia y crean tan fervientemente en la paz. Esa es la lucha que debe continuar. De esta forma se que todo el esfuerzo no ha sido en vano – sus párpados se cerraron por unos momentos evocando una mirada azul profunda, luego de golpe los abrió y suspiró con nostalgia.

- No se ponga triste Señorita Relena. El día de hoy debe disfrutarlo al máximo. Acabamos de llegar y todavía ni fuimos a los juegos – él le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara - ¿Cuál desea probar primero?

- ¿Que tal ese? - señaló a la rueda gigante que daba vueltas y más vueltas.

La muchacha no sabía que el rubio podía ser tan divertido. La rueda gigante se atascó y quedaron en la cima esperando que vuelva a funcionar. No es que a Relena le dieran miedo las alturas porque ya había viajado en todo, pero, la cercanía de Quatre la ponía nerviosa y no encontraba la razón.

Para Quatre estar con la viceministra era algo único. La apreciaba muchísimo y bien conocía que ella no tenía casi tiempo de respirar y esos pequeños escapes fuera de la realidad le harían bien. La gente no se imaginaba quienes estaban entre ellos. Él piloto gundam había insistido en disfrazarse para pasar desapercibidos y eso le gustaba. Hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba del anonimato y por fin se sentía normal.

- Eres muy gracioso Quatre. Mira que disfrazarme de hombre y tu de mujer – su risa fue como una melodía para el joven – ¿A que me veo bien como hombre? - guiñó el ojo derecho e hizo un gesto obsceno.

Los ojos de Quatre casi se salieron de sus órbitas pero la miró con dulzura. Era extraño pero se sentía tan a gusto con aquella mujer, hacía que su corazón se desbordara tan de repente. Le atribuyó eso a que no solía salir a paseos con mujeres y que Relena siempre fue una dama muy interesante y divertida.

La rueda comenzó a moverse y de pronto ya estaban abajo. Fueron a un puesto de dulces y Relena insistió en invitar los helados ya que ella era el "caballero". Ambos pidieron el mismo sabor: frutos del bosque con crema de nueces y chocolate, intercambiaron miradas alegres y siguieron recorriendo la feria.

El largo cabello rubio de Quatre ondeaba con el poco viento, eso le daba una imagen angelical mientras degustaba su helado. A Relena eso no le pasó desapercibido y se quedó mirándolo.

- De verdad pareces una chica. Hasta te ves linda – rió abiertamente y el chico frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia. De pronto, se oyeron como explosiones y la gente comenzó a correr desesperada de un lado a otro - ¡Quatre! ¿Qué sucede?.

- No lo sé Srta. pero es mejor que me siga. Tome mi mano y no me suelte por nada del mundo. ¿Me oyó? - la joven asintió y cogió la mano que le ofrecía el piloto.

Corrieron sin detenerse, la gorra donde Relena mantenía oculta su cabellera dorada voló por los aires y se perdió entre la multitud. Igual suerte corrió la peluca de Quatre. Ambos tomados de las manos entraron a un túnel donde él la apretó contra una pared y la cubrió con su cuerpo, protegiéndola cuando sonó otro explosión.

La princesa de Sank quedó blanca como la porcelana. Sentía cada centímetro del cuerpo del magnate y el olor a sándalos que despedía la desconcertó. Por primera vez vio que él era mucho más alto que ella, tenía músculos bien formados y una piel... ¿suave? Alzó la mirada, porque su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho del chico, y vio que su frente hacía contacto con la piel del cuello varonil.

El muchacho, exhaló profundamente todo el aire que tenía contenido cuando se dio cuenta que no pasó nada grave y miró hacia abajo. La viceministra oculta tras él, con sus grandes ojos celestes mirándolo asustados, parecía un cachorro y se veía adorable.

La mente del 04 lanzó un alerta. ¿Él no podía o sí? Sintió un calor emanar de su cuerpo y unas ganas locas de probar los labios de la mujer. No comprendió a que eso se debía. Pero mientras más la miraba a la cara, menos podía apartar sus ojos de esos labios finos y rosas. Ella olía tan bien...

Se acordó de Heero, pero él no estaba. El no iba a saber si él probaba tan sólo un poquito sus labios, sólo un piquito y ya, entonces agachó con lentitud la cabeza mientras ella entreabrió la boca presta a recibirlo...

* * *

**Notas:** Waaa he regresado e increiblemente escribí un poco más. En serio, gracias por los comentarios porque ellos me ayudaron a no dejar esto sin terminar. Me cuesta mucho pero amo esta historia, aunque con la aparición de Frozen Teardrop mi trama se ha desbarato un poco pero no importa, igual la continuaré.

Ya hablando de otra cosa, me moría por hacer un poco de Quatre x Relena en esta historia (pero solo un poco eh) , es que son tan lindos juntos :D no sé que tal me quedó a ver que dicen ustedes :D

A propósito feliz año nuevo y que este 2013 sea de gran bendición para ustedes!


	9. Ataques

**_Capítulo 9. Ataques_**

* * *

"_**Se ha reportado un ataque terrorista cerca del parque de diversiones donde se celebra el aniversario de la paz en la colonia L4"**_

-¿Dónde rayos está? – una voz tronó por la sala principal del cuartel general de los preventores - ¿Cómo pudieron perderla manga de incompetentes? – esa era Lady Une con sus lentes, todos ante ella temblaban abatidos.

Habían perdido de vista por momentos a Relena Darlian y ahora estaba desaparecida. Y la desesperación de la Lady era notoria, una mujer que pierde los estribos con facilidad aunque no lo pareciera.

De la nada apareció Trowa con un dispositivo usb y se lo mostró rápidamente, siguió delante y entró a su oficina seguido de la comandante. Lo metió a la computadora y comenzaron a ver los vídeos de seguridad instalados especialmente por los pilotos gundam. Claro, nunca se fiaban de las cámaras de seguridad instaladas por terceros, eran fácilmente manipulables.

- Con que eso. Ese chico me va a oír Trowa y no me importa si es tu novio – Une lo miró con suspicacia tratando de sacarle al menos una expresión a esa estructura que se hacía llamar humana, de verdad que era peor que Heero en algunas ocasiones.

- Con él estará segura. – dijo como toda respuesta pasando por alto el comentario mordaz de la mujer.

* * *

La ciudad de Miami estaba muy colorida. Sarah caminaba como una diva colgada del brazo de Heero, moviendo las caderas en un silencioso balanceo. El muchacho rodó los ojos y suspiró resignado. No había forma de librarse de ella en ningún sentido. Maldijo mentalmente la hora en la que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir tras ella después de la patada que recibió en sus testículos, debía haber sabido que era un presagio del destino.

Hoy era el aniversario de la paz, la que logró en conjunto con los demás pilotos y Relena. Se sentía bien caminar por las calles y no pensar que en cualquier momento un Mobile Suit aparecería y destrozaría el lugar. Luego del incidente con la niña del perro no le había gustado matar gente, y tampoco después del arduo entrenamiento al que fue sometido. No, él no era un monstruo sediento de sangre.

- Oye Heero – le sacudió el brazo – te estoy hablando, mírame – La rubia movia las manos frente a los ojos del joven – Estas muy callado y serio ¿qué no sonries nunca?

- Soy callado y serio.

- Pero exageras. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías vivir más la vida. Disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas y sonreír. Haz de ser muy lindo sonriendo ¿nunca pensaste en eso? Dime… ¿tienes novia?

El seguía mirándola impasible hasta que llegó al punto de la "novia", su rostro comenzó a enrojecer levemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Sarah, quien le dio un codazo en las costillas y comenzó a reír como loca, feliz por el descubrimiento.

- No – respondió el estoico cerrando los ojos – un hombre como yo no tiene tiempo para eso. Y tampoco cualquier mujer querría estar conmigo. La chica calló y de pronto pesar le invadió el alma. Durante el viaje en transbordador ella le había indagado tanto sobre su vida que le contó su lucha en la guerra y que tenía un motivo por querer conocer su verdadero origen, pero no le había dicho cual.

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la dirección que figuraba en el papelito. Sarah se arrojó prácticamente tirándose sobre el portoncito de la casa y golpeó con ímpetu la puerta. Heero más bien, pasó tranquilamente como siempre y tocó el timbre. La chica lo miró raro y suspiró, estaba tan acelerada que lo único que deseaba era lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y recibir consuelo y cariño. Nuestro piloto, aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía nervioso y perturbado. ¿Serviría de algo tanto trajín? ¿Podría saber quién era en realidad?

- Mamá! Soy yo, Sarah! Mami ábreme la puerta por favor – golpeaba con fiereza esa madera tanto que el puño se le enrojeció por completo. Pero nada, ningún sonido se podía oír del otro lado. La muchacha bufó molesta y se dio la vuelta con resignación, cabeza gacha y ánimo por el suelo. Heero siguió con su mirada de hielo aunque con un ligero toque de decepción. Tanto tiempo buscando la bendita prueba y resulta que la persona que podría ayudarlo no está. Y quien sabe si estaría alguna vez.

De pronto, la rubia corrió como loca agitando los brazos en su dirección, el chico sólo logró esquivarla de casualidad y abrió los ojos al máximo al ver como la muchacha se lanzaba a los brazos de una mujer aparentemente mayor e idénticamente rubia sólo que su cabello era un poco más claro que el de Sarah.

Esta vez hizo una mueca que se asemejó a una sonrisa y fue acercándose pasiblemente a madre e hija.

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podéis ser tan incompetentes? Estaba ahí al alcance de sus manos y ahora desapareció como por arte de magia. ¿Qué justificación pueden dar a ello?

- Lo sentimos mi señor, activamos las bombas esperando que caiga en la trampa, pero no contábamos con que la "mujer" que lo acompañaba era también un piloto de Gundam. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra – un joven de cabello verde se sostenía del respaldero de una silla con pesadez.

- Eso suena a excusa. Ustedes están tan capacitados como cualquiera de ellos para secuestrar a la mujerzuela esa! – el grito del hombre resonó en aquella oficina – Quiero que la busquen, la encuentren y la traigan para acá, la quiero viva!

- Como usted diga mi señor – el joven hizo una reverencia y desapareció de la oficina con mucha gracia.

* * *

Sus labios se encontraron en una suave caricia llena de miedo e incertidumbre de parte de ambos. Las manos de él bajaron lentamente hasta su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte de las curvas de aquella mujer. Ella, tan sólo rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de aquel beso lleno de ternura.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el roce se convirtió en un verdadero torrente de pasión. Ella se apegaba con fiereza a Quatre y las manos de él recorrían algo más que su cintura solamente. De pronto, una sola palabra bastó para que regresaran a la realidad….

- Heero… - ella pronunció el nombre de Yui y paró en seco, se separó de Quatre y lo miró arrepentida – Lo siento yo… yo no quería, perdóname por favor, esto no debió suceder – y salió disparada hacia el fondo del túnel. Sin embargo el rubio la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

- No importa, está bien. No pasó nada realmente. Sólo nos dejamos llevar por las emociones, pero te prometo Relena que no volverá a suceder – y la abrazó finalmente – Tenemos que salir de aquí…

Continuará

* * *

**NOTAS:** Hola gente, tanto tiempo no? Bien acá subo otro capítulo, me costó escribirlo pero ahí está. Y si, me odiarán los fans de HxR pero sentí la necesidad de explorar un poco esta potencial pareja. Tiene algo que me llama la atención :)

Se reciben críticas, elogios y donaciones (jajajaj, noo es broma). Saludos gente y nos vemos en el próximo :)


	10. Indicios

**Capítulo 10. Indicios**

La casa era acogedora, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, las paredes de color pastel y los muebles rústicos le daban un aire hogareño y muy familiar. Nuestro protagonista pasó sus manos por una escultura de águila tallada en madera y se sorprendió de la calidad de la misma. Mientras tanto, la madre de Sarah fue a buscar un poco de té para comenzar con las presentaciones. La muchacha se tiró en el mullido sofá de madera sin muchos tapujos y extendió las piernas, cuando se puso muy cómoda le tiró una bola de papel a Heero, que le dio directo en la cara.

- Oye – le sonrió divertida – Al menos relájate un poco ¿quieres? Estamos en la casa de mi mamá. No sé cómo haces para tener esa cara de mutismo siempre.

- Es un don natural – respondió con la misma expresión de ultratumba. Segundos después la mujer mayor entró portando una bandeja con té, tazas y azúcar y la depositó elegantemente en la mesita del centro.

- Hija, baja las piernas de la mesa, no es propio de una señorita esa postura – replicó molesta la madre.

- Ya, ya vale. Te vas a poner igual de gruñona que este mentecato – se levantó y abrazó a su madre con dulzura. Sarah era una chica muy tierna y alegre, parecía tener luz propia. – Sabes mamá? Este chico quiere tener una conversación sobre papá, busca su verdadera identidad para… - le dijo al oído – cosas secretas muy misteriosas pero sospecho algo...

- Disculpe Señora, el nombre que me dieron es Heero Yui pero mi verdadero nombre no lo sé. Estuve andando un tiempo con su esposo, Odín Lowe quien me enseñó cosas acerca de la música cuando era más joven. Pero mucho no recuerdo como llegué a él. Quizás usted pudiera ayudarme de algún modo…. – El muchacho habló con tanta educación que le daría envidia hasta a Relena, y al terminar miró a Sarah con suficiencia, quien estalló de la ira.

- Oh! Entonces es eso, pues sentémonos joven, porque esta es una larga conversación y no creo que siquiera pueda darle todas las respuestas que necesita, pero al menos haré el intento. Y usted también deberá darme respuestas.

El piloto del 01 asintió levemente, se sentó en el sillón que ocupaba Sarah minutos antes y la susodicha se sentó a su lado abrazando una almohada. La madre enfrente de ellos y comenzó a servir el té.

- Todo comienza en el 175 AC cuando Odín viaja al espacio….

II

Pasos… túnel… prisa… Esas eran las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Relena Darlian mientras corría presurosa a través de aquel túnel, con Quatre siguiéndole los pasos y cubriéndole la espalda. Sabía que necesitaba con suma urgencia algunas clases de defensa personal, táctica, estrategias, lo que sea con tal de dejar de ser tan dependiente de guardaespaldas y preventers. Además estaba nerviosa por el beso que ocurrió hace minutos. No es que no le había gustado, le había encantado pero a decir verdad no era lo que ella quería. Ella amaba a otro hombre, y sintió que lo traicionó con ese beso.

- Cuidado Relena! – gritó el rubio asustado y cuando ella salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta, frente estaban como tres tipos que parecían muy seguros de querer capturarlos, pero no era por el físico, sino aquella mirada, ojos de un verdadero asesino.

La mujer tropezó con una piedra del destino, que para su mala suerte estaba justo frente a ella. Sentía como su cuerpo iba cayendo en cámara lenta cuando unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, voltearon su cuerpo como un saco de patatas, y al tiempo uno de ellos sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y comenzó a disparar mientras retrocedía.

- Estamos casi rodeados Relena, pero debes resistir todo lo que puedas, inhala y exhala y corre lo más rápido que te sea posible. Yo cuidaré de ti pero es necesario que tú también lo hagas y si pasa algo, lo que sea… huye y no regreses por mí – dijo Quatre mientras la dejaba en el suelo y la tomaba de la mano para correr en dirección contraria.

Así lo hicieron, hasta que volvieron a encontrar la salida, pero con lo que no contaron es que los hombres de atrás estaban siguiéndolos y de un disparo lograron desequilibrar al 04 dándole en la pierna derecha que lo hizo trastabillar un poco y soltar la mano de la chica. Ella volteó y…

- Vete ya – le gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

Relena hizo caso y se echó a correr todo lo que daban sus piernas. La adrenalina recorría enteramente su cuerpo y el miedo su espíritu. Quería regresar atrás para ayudar a su amigo pero no podía, no… si podía pero no debía hacerlo. La paz del mundo dependía de ella ahora y no fallaría a nadie. Pensó en Heero y en qué haría estando en una situación como esa. Intentó poner su mejor cara de seriedad pero no pudo y acabó riéndose, sintiéndose absurda en esa situación.

- Joder, mira que cosa preciosa nos hemos encontrado hoy. Estoy de suerte.

Esa voz la dejó paralizada de un susto y se puso totalmente blanca. Un tipo de con una máscara en el rostro apuntándole la cara con un arma. Había chocado con la punta de la pistola y no sabía qué hacer, mientras el tipo continuaba con su monólogo.

El jefe se pondrá muy contento de saber que la misión no ha fracasado del todo. Al final he capturado YO mismo a la princesita indefensa.

Relena reaccionó y rodó los ojos. ¿Qué haría Heero en ese momento? De repente se tiró al suelo y simuló un calambre atroz en su pierna derecha y gritó, mientras con la mano agarraba una piedra a su espalda. El hombre se le acercó desprevenido y en eso, ella le lanzó tremendo puñetazo con la piedra en la mano, que fue justo a darle en la boca al hombre y lo tiró al suelo. Luego ella se levantó y le prendió una patada en los testículos y para rematarlo le arrojó la piedra en el estómago.

- Es para que aprendas que no soy ninguna princesa indefensa – le gritó ella, se agachó y tomó el arma del hombre – Gracias por esto me será muy útil – y dio la vuelta para regresar a ayudar a su amigo Quatre.

A medida que retrocedía, oía mejor los gritos de Quatre. Se armó de valor y se escondió en una esquina del túnel. Allí lo vio, siendo golpeado por cuatro hombres y desangrándose. Respiró hondo.

"_No soy experta en estas cosas, pero daré lo mejor de mí. Intentaré hacer lo mismo que hace Heero siempre, hace un rato funcionó ¿no? ¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma Relena? Sabes bien que no eres capaz de lastimar a nadie, pero… él me necesita ahora y daré lo mejor de mí"_

Entonces la mujer, sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos y mucha fuerza, apuntó a la cabeza de uno de los sujetos, pero luego, pensándolo mejor lo hizo bajo el cuello por si no acertara en la cabeza. Tenía que ayudar al rubio al menos para huir…

Un disparo sonó entre los gritos, un cuerpo cayó como plomo al suelo y el resto de los maleantes quedaron paralizados. Quatre aprovechó para levantarse, no sin algo de dificultad y trastabilló hasta donde se encontraba Relena.

- Ustedes, un movimiento en falso y les aseguró que todavía tengo balas para regalarles. No reten a mi puntería – en un arrebato de orgullo, la princesa, pavoneó el arma como una banderilla y los hombres se lanzaron al suelo en señal de rendición.

El 04 se acercó a ella, con una mirada llena de reproche pero al mismo tiempo de alivio. Ella le sirvió de apoyo y comenzaron a caminar, siempre manteniendo el estado de alerta, pero al dar cinco pasos oyeron un aplauso. Se miraron a los ojos consternados.

- Bravo ministra, he de admitir que para una mujer eso fue un buen tiro – el que hablaba era ni más ni menos que Wufei Chang, preventivo y que estaba a cargo de llevarlos seguros al móvil que esperaba afuera. Él se encargó de ayudar a su compañero mientras Relena caminaba delante de ellos con pasos cansados. Mientras, otros preventivos se iban adentrando en el túnel para capturar a los terroristas.

Al llegar al vehículo, unos paramédicos se ocuparon de Quatre y Trowa de ella. Él miraba significante el arma que ella todavía traía consigo. Como entendiéndolo sin hablarse, ella se lo entregó y suspiró resignada. Se adentró en el automóvil y se sentó cómodamente.

Lo que a ella le preocupaba era las ganas de asesinar que la habían poseído de repente. No dudó en disparar, aunque el miedo la tenía presa de sus cadenas. El pensar en el muchacho de los ojos azules le dio fuerza y ánimos como siempre.

"_Pero no es lo mismo. Lastimé a un ser vivo. Contradice absolutamente todos mis principios de lograr la paz con un diálogo y evitar las armas. Pero, entiendo que sin medios para defenderse una paz no se puede mantener. Que a veces el sacrificio de unos es la salvación de otros. Eso puedo comprenderlo pero… ¿mis ansias asesinas? ¿Por qué solamente por qué?"_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:** Hola gente, es increíble cómo han pasado volando dos meses y yo sin darme cuenta de que no actualicé la historia. Pido disculpas. Bueno, ahondé un poco más en los pensamientos de Relena porque será una clave para el desarrollo de la historia en los siguientes capítulos, que todavía da para más

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Por lo pronto les dejo un adelanto…

"_**Y no tenía claro en cómo decirle a aquella mujer que la música no fue el verdadero trabajo de Lowe. Habían prometido darle respuestas, pero no sabía hasta cuanto sería correcto decirle…**_

_**Y bien joven Heero, ¿a qué se dedicaba realmente mi esposo? Porque no le creeré el cuento de la música y ahora más, con la búsqueda fehaciente que usted está haciendo. Respóndame claro y con la verdad. **_


End file.
